el guardaespaldas de levi
by harukamegumi.ruiz
Summary: dadas las circunstancias , el famoso cantante levi rivalle , se le otorga un guardaespaldas , que sin duda pondra su vida de cabeza , pero no de la forma que el cree ¿sera que encontrara el amor? ¿sera que el es lo que su vacio corazon necesita? AU/lemon/rieren


HEY!

Ola ke ase!

Este es mi primer fic Rieren que subo a internet espero les guste y no olviden dejar sus REV. Se los agradeceria mucho. Como ven es un fic lemmon asi que estan advertidos XD

Pues bien a leer!

.

.

.

CAPITULO 1 . sucesos inesperados

A veces pensaba que el mundo era una broma de mal gusto , una broma que no tiene sentido.

Levi siempre lo penso , es por eso que siempre fue una persona reservada y cuando tenia la oportunidad , se sumergia en sus pensamientos y en pequeñas hojas de papel escribia lo que sentia . Aunque era una persona con altas calificaciones , jamas le importo .

Despues de un tiempo , levi descubrio otra cualidad de el , su voz no era del todo mal al cantar.

Al ver esto sus padres lo mandaron a un internado en donde enseñaban musica (aunque tambien lo mandaron para que ya no estuviera en la casa ) para que desarrollara mas su habilidad.

Pasaron los años y al graduarse , varias disqueras pusieron sus ojos en el . su impacto al llegar a la industria de la musica fue muy grande y su talento era envidiado por muchos, sin duda levi se volvio muy famoso en tan corto tiempo , se ganaba ademas miles de fans no solo por su musica , el tenia un fisico bastante… irresistible.

Levi ahora , aparentemente lo tenia todo , mas sin embargo siempre sintio un vacio dentro de el , un hueco que ni el dinero ni la fama ni las mujeres que a veces tenia podian llenar…

.

.

.

Levi estaba en uno de sus conciertos , pero ¡carajo! Como odiaba ir de tour , odiaba los cambios de horario , odiaba los aviones , odiaba el clima diferente , pero sobre todo , no habia nada que odiara mas que la falta de higiene en los hoteles en los que se hospedaba , maldicion jamas podrian lavar bien las ventanas , barrer bien el piso , limpiar bien las ventas ., dios como odiaba los hoteles.

La parte buena de esto es que pronto acabaria su gira mundial . solo 5 , solo otros 5 conciertos y ese infierno acabaria.

En ese instante estaba cantando la cancion "masked bitch!" * y estaba apunto de terminar , cuando de la nada , un fan con una mascara estilo carnaval subio al escenario , como diablos habia subido? Quien sabe pero lo que haria despues dejaria aun mas impactados a todos .

El tipo rapidamente se acerco a levi , este intento alejarse , pero el chico se le adelanto , inetnto tomarlo por la espalda y aprisiono al hombre de baja estatura.

Levi intento safarse y por un momento casi lo logra , pero ese hombre era bastante fuerte.

-soy tu mayor fan- y dicho esto sintio un dolor punzante detrás de la nuca y todo se oscurecio…

.

.pov levi.

Cuando abri mis ojos , senti como estos se cerraban nuevamente al contacto de la luz blanca , tras varios intentos de poder abrirlos , lo logre y me quede anonado .

Joder ¿Qué me habia pasado? No recuerdo nada .

Al acostumbrarme a la luz , me di cuenta de donde estaba , en un hospital . y entonces fue cuando todos los recuerdos de aquella noche cayeran como un balde de agua fria.

FLASHBACK!

-soy tu mayor fan- susurro al oido aquel que tenia aprisionado a levi

-¡suelte el arma!-grito un oficial de seguridad detrás de ellos.

El tipo ahora tenia una navaja en sus manos apuntando a la nuca de levi y fue cuando las luces se apagaron y sucedió lo acontecido .

Encendieron las luces de emergencia y alli estaba levi en un charco de sangre , inmediatamente llevbaron a la estrella a urgencias en el hospital rose , en donde esperaba saber de su estado..

FIN FLASHBACK!

-ese bastardo- dijo entre dientes el de cabellos azabaches al rememorar todo lo anterior . si tan solo no se hubiera descuidado ahora el que estuviera en el hospital seria otro. Levi sabia como defenderse , estudio tambien artes de defensa personal , mas sin embargo ahora se sentia estupido , penso que era otro loco inofensivo fan que solo queria un abrazo , pero aparentemente eso no fue.

-enanin!- se oyo una voz en la puerta , genial lo que faltaba …

-tsk- levi simplemente queria estar muerto en esos momentos .aunque fuera su representante ( y amiga intima aunque no lo admitiera) hanji era un poco.. hostigona.

-¿asi recibes a tu linda amiga que te trajo comida a este lugar? Oye que malo eres- hizo un puchero aparentemente infantil.

-solo veniste a joderme la existencia ¿ no es asi?-

-no tambien vine a hablar contigo acerca de algo-

-sueltalo entonces y largate lo mas pronto posible – dijo el pelinegro

-jeje esta bien – dijo acercandoce a la cama de este-en primera , todo mundo anda hablando acerca del pequeño incidente que te paso –

Hanji le mostro a levi un periodico local en donde se ve uan foto de el en una camilla subiendolo a una ambulancia .

-¡¿Cómo demonios dejaste que me tomaran una foto asi?!- se latero el hombre de baja estatura queriendo agarrar a golpes a la mujer castaña pero se detuvo al sentir una punzada en su cabeza

-oye tranquilo que todavia no estas recuperado al cien-dijo riendose – pero bueno si esto te enojo no quiero ni imaginar como vas a tomar lo que sigue-

-como?

-resulta que..- se acerca mas a levi- al ver la situacion en la que te enontrabas y la deficiencia de los de seguridad en tus conciertos..-

No logra terminar lo que dice ya que un joven castaño toca la puerta.

-perdon ¿esta es la habitacion 345?- pregunta el chico

-si porque?- responde hanji

-mi nombre es eren jaeger , crei que la disquera le informo sobre mi-

-ah! , claro .claro que me informaron sobre ti pasa-menciono la mujer ahí presente

-¿y el mocoso quien es?-dijo levi mirando al de cabellos chocolate

-a si te decia que , en vista de lo uqe paso y dadas las circunstancias pasadas y todo eso , para evitar que corras peligro y bla bla bla-

-habla ya de una buena vez maldicion!-

-se te a asignado un guardaespaldas- dijo hanji señalando a eren.

-… tiene que ser una broma..- dijo levi con un aura oscura.

-ordenes son ordenes mi pequeñin estrella ,ademas aunque no lo creas tiene una gran habilidad de defensa , asi como tu tienes fuerzas de quien sabe donde , este chico tambien-

-no necesito un guardaespaldas- levi cruzo los brazos y fruncio el ceño

-no es de que quieras , los productores no quieren arriesgarse a tener otra escenita como la que te paso asi que te aguantas – hanji se dirige a la salida y a donde se encontraba eren- te lo encargo , aunque sea un amargado ya te acostumbraras –

-escuche eso perra loca desquiciada- grito levi arrojadole un florero que habia en una mesita , el cual hanji esquivo- solo espera a que me recupere y veras-

-pues eperare – y dicho esto salio corriendo del lugar dejando a estos dos solos.

El aire estaba cargado de incomodidad , hasta que levi no aguanto mas

-que tanto miras idiota?- dijo levi percatandose de que el chico se le quedaba mirando

-n-nada señor!- responido un poco nervioso el joven-

-y en serio sabes lo que haces? Digo eres muy pequeño como para trabajar en esto-dijo levi con sarcasmo

- pues tengo 18 – respondio eren

Levi quedo aun mas enojado , ¿encima de que le ponen un guardaespaldas , es un niño?

Te crees lo suficientemente fuerte muchacho como para defender la vida de otras personas-

Por supuesto – respondio eren con mas seguridad

Que te hace pensar eso , siendo franco pienso que yo me puedo defender mejor solo-

-con todo respeto eso a mi no me concierne , recibi ordenes del señor pixies de ser el encargado de su seguridad , asi que si quiere que yo no este aquí hablelo con el , no conmigo, ya que el me contrato-

-"y ademas de mocoso , conteston"-penso levi , claro que hablaria con piies sobre esto

Eren tomo una silla que estaba en la orilla de la habitacion y la puso a lado de la puerta

-¿Qué crees que haces niñato?-

-¿Qué mas podria hacer? Mi trabajo- contesto mientras se sentaba en la silla y vigilaba a levi

¿realmente esto estaba sucediendo? Genial , aparte de haber sido atacado por un loco maniatico , despierta en un hospital todo desconcertado , llega la loca cuatro ojos a fregarle la existencia y seguir con sus bromitas, pero sin duda lo peor era que ahora un mocoso extraño y conteston se encargara de su seguridad .

En definitiva .. nada podia ser peor .. o eso pensaba …

.

.

.

OKEYYYYY este es el primer capitulo! Tratare de actualizarme cada semana o sino antes XD

Tambien disculpen las faltas de ortografia y los errores , es que estoy un poco ocupada y todo eso . asi que sin mas espero que sigan esta fantastica historia y descuiden que el lemon vendra despues! Sayonara!

Salma


End file.
